Bienvenida al siglo XXI
by SMRU
Summary: [One-Shot] .:Ryoki:. Rika Nonaka no necesita tener Facebook, ni nada parecido. Aquello era una chorrada. Y, entonces... ¿por qué no podía salir del perfil de Ryo?


**¡Hola! Os voy a dejar por aquí un pequeño drabble de nuevas tecnología que en su momento me divirtió mucho escribir... ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo! ¡Bienvenidos al Mundo Digital!**

 **Título:** Bienvenida al siglo XXI

 **Rating:** K

 **Pairing:** Ryo/Rika (Ruki)

 **Género:** Romance/humor

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Pero me dejo las manos en hace nade-nade.

 **Notas:** Los nombres que aparecen en el fic son aquellos con los que yo he crecido, no es que los prefiera por ninguna razón más que por costumbre.

 **Dedicatoria:** Hoy Haiku se lleva todos los premios (L)

* * *

 **Bienvenida al Siglo XXI**

No sabía cómo demonios se había dejado convencer para hacer algo así. Era una tontería. Un estupidez. Rika Nonaka no quería vida social ni dentro ni fuera de la red, así que no necesitaba un maldito Facebook. Su abuela, en cambio, tras ella, sonrió con suficiencia y la llevó hasta la página principal de la web. Rika rodó los ojos.

—Esto es una gilipollez, abuela.

—Vamos, niña. Ya era hora de que entraras en el siglo XXI. ¿No te gustaba tanto el mundo digital? Pues eso. ¡Actualízate, colega!

Rika suspiró y se dejó guiar por los pasos que le indicaba la página web. Introdujo su correo (que apenas usaba), su nombre, su apellido, su edad…

—Abuela… ¿Tú mentiste con tu edad?

—Qué va -dijo ella-. A los jovenes musculitos de hoy en día les gustan maduritas.

—¡Mamá!

Rumiko entró en ese momento en la sala con una bandeja de zumos y le tendió un vaso a su madre y otro a su hija. Rika dio un sorbo y luego siguió a lo suyo, mientras, a sus espaldas, las otras dos mujeres de la casa hablaban distraídamente.

—¿Ya está?

Seiko se acercó por su espalda y comprobó todos los datos.

—Dale a aceptar.

—Vaaale… -Rika lo hizo, y entonces la máquina la felicitó por haber caído en el engaño de la necesidad de vida social-. Hale, pues listo. Ya tengo la mierda esa. Me voy a dar una vuelta.

—¡Pero Rika-chan! -Protestó su madre.- ¡Agrégame como amiga!

—Luego le tienes que dar "me gusta" a la página de "Sonrisas virtuales", que la administro yo.

—Mamá, Rika-chan es muy pequeña para ver lo que cuelgas ahí…

—Ah, sí… ¡Entonces olvida lo que he dicho!

Rika negó con la cabeza y con un gesto de fastidio salió de la habitación.

Rika Nonaka no necesitaba Facebook.

Cuando volvió, era ya de noche. Había cenado por ahí con el resto de tamers, y supuso que su madre y su abuela estarían viendo otro capítulo de su telenovela favorita mientras bebían alcohol. Les dio las buenas noches, dispuesta a dirigirse de inmediato a su cama, pero al pasar por la salita se detuvo. El ordenador llamó su atención y con un suspiro cansado lo encendió. En cuanto sus amigos se habían enterado de que por fin había caído en las garras de internet, todos habían cogidos sus teléfonos móviles y empezaron a mandarle solicitudes de amistad. La verdad era que Rika no pensaba volver a entrar en aquella maldita página web jamás, pero…

Logueó con la contraseña de cinco dígitos que había puesto unas horas antes y enseguida vio el botón resaltado donde se indicaban sus notificaciones. Fue dándoles a aceptar de una en una. Takato, Henry, Jen, Kazu, Kenta… Tenía que hacer una lista de contactos de "Gente Prescindible" y empezar a llenarla… Y una categoría especial de "estúpido" para Ryo.

—¿Cómo diablos se habrá enterado…?

Supuso que se lo habría dicho Henry. O que alguien lo habría publicado ya en su cosa esa llamada tablón. Ay, señor, no quería tener que soportar multitud de solicitudes de gente con la que ni siquiera se hablaba…

Su madre había sugerido ya unas cuantas fotos suyas con ridículos vestidos y sombreros como fotos de perfil. Las rechazó todas de un sólo click, y estaba dispuesta a apagar ya el ordenador cuando una nueva solicitud de Henry apareció en la pantalla.

—¿La Pandilla Salvaje tiene una página de Facebook? -Clicó en el banner y entrecerró los ojos. Todo el mundo tenía Facebook. Jen había creado una página de "fans de Calumon". Takato colgaba fotos de panes a todas horas. Rumiko, en cambio, sólo colgaba selfies.

Empezó a cotillear, dejándose llevar. Vio las fotos de su abuela enteras, y no pudo evitar reírse al verla con unas copas de whisky de más ligando con el socorrista del crucero al que habían ido el verano pasado. Luego pasó a las de Jen, y se sorprendió al ver que tenía algunas con Takato bastante acarameladas. Su error fue ver las de su madre.

—Maldita sea… ¿Tiene un álbum entero sólo de fotos mías?

Clicó en él y enseguida sintió las ganas de matar a Rumiko crispándole los puños. ¡Había fotos suyas de bebé! ¡Desnuda!

Pasó de una a otra cuando de repente, vio la catástrofe. Un comentario.

 _[15:50] Ryo Akiyama: K graciosa de peke! Xo siempre igual de guapa :P_

Rika se puso de pie, roja hasta las orejas, y estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo al ordenador de la vergüenza. Entonces, decidida a borrar su cuenta, cogió de nuevo el ratón, pero su mano se movió sola y llegó hasta el perfil de Ryo, que últimamente no hacía más que actualizar su estado diciendo lo bien que estaba pasando sus vacaciones en Punta Cana.

Y entonces, empezó a ver las fotos. Había demasiadas de Ryo en bañador, luciendo tipo en las playas de arenas blancas y aguas de color turquesa. Todas con esa sonrisa brillante que ponía enferma a Rika. Se sonrojó al pensar que tal vez tener Facebook no había sido tan mala idea.

Entonces, la página se actualizó y apareció una nueva foto subida por Ryo.

Era un precioso atardecer en la playa, y en la arena había escritas tres palabras.

 _I MISS U_

Y la "u" tenía una corona dibujada.

Rika sonrió de medio lado y apoyó la cara en una mano, contemplando la foto.

—Eres estúpido, Ryo…

Tal vez, eso del Facebook no era tan mala idea… Si iba a permitirle estar más cerca de él.

* * *

 **¡Ahí tenéis! Es una cosa muy cortita, pero me parecía muy mona. Y Rika frustrada con el Facebook me mata. En fin, ¡espero que os haya gustado! ¿Reviews?**


End file.
